


I love you, but I don’t know you

by BabyBarnOwl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBarnOwl/pseuds/BabyBarnOwl
Summary: Takashi Shirogane the King of Voltron, the largest and strongest country in the known world, had gone missing, presumed dead.Shiro was a gladiator with no past, that could only hope to see tomorrow. At least, that's what Lance and Keith thought when they invited him into their bed.





	1. Prologue - Lance

**Author's Note:**

> A small Christmas gift :)
> 
> A full chapter might be out tomorrow.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Today was the day Lance had been waiting most of his life for. Today he was his bonding day. 

He’d dreamed of this day since he was ten summers old.

Everything was just as grand as he’d prayed. The towering black stone pillars that surrounded him as he walked up their equally inky steps was breath-taking. They reached up so high it felt like they were holding up the sky.

The temple was pillars, archways, steps, and statues, all made of an inky black stone that reminded Lance of the night sky. There were no ceilings or walls to be seen.

Lance made his way through the temple, to its center, where the altar lay.

As the only prince of Altea it was Lance’s duty to bond with a powerful Alpha that would secure political ties for his country. His sire, King Alfor, had chosen the newly crowned King of Voltron, Takashi Shirogane. 

Voltron was the only country in the world that could rival the Galra Empire. Not even Altea, with its advanced technology, and strong pollical ties could hope to stand against them. Which was why, to Lance’s chagrin, he was to be the second bond mate. Prince Keith, of the Galra Empire, had been promised to title of first bond mate. That didn’t matter though. The other prince could have the title; Lance would be take everything else first. He’d have the first kiss, be the first to give him children, and he’d definitely be the first to have the King in the bed chamber. Lance had spent his whole life practicing seduction. It didn’t always work, but every now and then it had.

Lance had been dressed in the finest silks Altea could offer, dyed in the royal colour, blue. He looked amazing, and he knew it. It had taken four tailors, the entirety of his personal ladies-in-waiting, and the sensible advice of his sister-his father had been entirely ignored-to complete the ensemble.

His sire, and sister…King Alfor, and Princess Allura, they were the only things that made today less than perfect. In all his fantasies, they’d been right next to him, smiling proud as he walked the steps to the alter. Today, they weren’t here.

They’d wanted to be, they had assured him of that, but trouble on their border with the Galra Empire had stopped them. Which meant Lance had been forced to take the journey to his new homeland without them.

The journey had not been so bad, he’d had his closest friend, and personal Knight, Hunk, to accompany him, but now, as he walked up the temples steps ready to give himself over to the man he’d dreamed of since he was a child he felt inexplicably lonely.

Maybe it was how small the temple made him feel, everything here spoke of size and wealth, making the place appear nearly empty, regardless its crowded floors were. All here to see Lance bond with their King.

Lance’s foot landed on the last step. He glanced up to the alter. A vast, black marble, lion bared its teeth down upon the crowd below it. Beneath its hind paws, next to the raised platform of the alter stood a Galra. Its fur sleeked down, and dark against the red doublet it wore.

Prince Keith, of the Galra Empire.

The prince looked like he belonged, dark complexion blending in with the black stone of the temple. It irked Lance, but he set it aside for a different revelation. Keith was along at the altar. 

Lance took stock of the room, studying the noble’s face’s and reactions. They all looked disturbed, something had gone wrong, or was going wrong.

King Takashi should have been at the altar waiting for Lance and Keith. Keith would have walked up first, been bonded, and then Lance would have followed.

Lance kept walking, but every step felt heavier than the last.

There were mutterings around him, worried glances to the door. The concern was palpable.

As he took his final steps up to the alter Lance kept his eyes on Prince Keith. He was the only one who look relaxed.

The Galra met his gaze as Lance moved in beside him. There was silence, it only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like eons.

“What his going on?” Lance finally whispered.

Prince Keith shrugged, the picture of boredom, “King Takashi has yet to arrive.”

Late to his own bonding? It was insulting, but not something for people to get so worked up about. Unless, no one knew why he was late, or where he was.

“Why was I called in then? We should have waited for him, and done things properly.”

Prince Keith snorted, “the head priest though we should move things along, have everything ready before he arrives. The temple must be vacated by sunset, only the royal family and priests can be here when the sun sleeps.”

“I see,” Lance murmured. There was another eon of silence, longer than the last. The sun was already low in the sky, casting long shadows across the temple grounds.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to bond. He won’t be here.” Prince Keith whispered. Lance stared at him, first in surprise, then horror.

“How-how do you know that?”

“…just trust me, he won’t come.”

Lance's mouth went dry, and he turned his attention to the temple entrance, sun visible through the arch he’s just walked past. He prayed Prince Keith was wrong.

Prince Keith was not wrong.


	2. Prologue - Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few hours before the previous one.

Today was the day Keith had been dreading for most of his life. Today was his bonding day. As the second prince of the Galra it was his duty to bond with a powerful Alpha that would secure political ties for his empire. His father, Emperor Zarkon, had chosen the newly crowned King of Voltron, Takashi Shirogane. 

Keith had been promised to the Voltron house since he was twelve. It had all been arranged the first day he’d presented. He despised that day.

Morning light filtered through the curtains as Keith lay in bed, contemplating what had been asked of him.

Voltron was the only power in the world capable of rivalling the Galra Empire. His sire knew that; it’s why this farce of a marriage had been arranged. A farce…yes that was a good word for it. No one in the Empire wanted this, not even his own sire.

What the Emperor truly wanted was for Voltron to become a part of the Empire. That’s why Keith was here, in the Black City, Voltron’s capital. 

Keith sighed, and sat up in bed. He had to get moving. His part in the plan had already been played out yesterday, but today was the day of reckoning. Either his guards would succeed, and the King would be dead, or they’d fail, and Keith would be executed instead.

He should be apprehensive, but he wasn’t. He felt a strange serenity. Perhaps it was because, no matter what, he would be free, no longer forced to be the property of an alpha. No longer forced to act as someone else wanted. He’d have the same freedom he had as a child. That thought got him moving up and out of bed. 

The noise of the city below was swelling, chattering, clanging, and yelling. He shuffled to his balcony, knowing what he’d see. 

A long line of colour stretched out from the city gates down the main road leading to the city.

The procession of Prince Lance, of Altea, had just entered the city. It stood out stark against the Black City with its colourful and intricate designs. The city got its name from the black stone that was used in every one of its structure, from the palace down to its hovels. At first glance it was a bleak city, but its residents were surprisingly friendly.

Keith stepped back inside his room. The procession would not take long to reach the castle, and he would need to get dressed quickly if he wanted to greet them.

His clothes were already set out for him. In the corner of the room, near the door, he spied his attendant, head bowed and waiting for him. His father had lifted the half breed to the position of his attendant shortly before Keith’s departure. They were clearly meant to make sure Keith kept to the plan. The lack of subtly also sent a message ‘don’t mess up, I’m watching’.

Keith stepped towards the clothes, and the attendant moved to dress him. They were quiet and fast, how a servant should be, nothing their human and altean equivalents who liked to prattle needlessly. It was one of the few things Keith missed from home, the comfortable silence of the castle. Honestly, it was the only thing he missed.

The noise from below grew, and the clatter of armour joined it, the castle was now anticipating the altean processions arrival, they must be very close.

Keith’s attendant stepped away, now finished. Keith gave himself a quick inspection in the full length - and high grade – mirror. Satisfactory. He left the room with a quick hand gesture to show dismissal to his servant. Today he wanted to be alone, or as alone as he could be.

For once his guards would not be accompanying him. They had…other business to attend to.

Until they were done Keith would fill his time by greeting the altean prince.

He had been heading to the stables, but he found himself in the courtyard. There was a fountain, carved to resembled five lions, each with water flowing out of their mouths. Keith remembered this fountain well. He’d been playing in its water when he first presented. He’d come with his father on a diplomatic mission. As a child that meant play with the other Kings sons. Kuroshi had never liked him, but Takashi had, or maybe Keith had just taken to following him around, and Takashi had been too kind to ditch him. It was hard to remember.

What he did remember was the sudden heat, and how uncomfortable it made him. He’d hated it, and started crying, falling down in the water at the same time. Takashi had rushed over, and Keith had been able to smell him so well. He’d smelt so nice and reassuring that Keith had stuck to him, and refused to let go.

One of the servants had realised what was happening and gone to get Keith’s father. The look of disappointment on his face when he arrived still haunted Keith. His father had wanted another alpha son, like Lotor. One that would support the empire as a general. Not a glorified whore, as Lotor loved to remind Keith.

Voltrons King has been how close Keith and Takashi were, and offered the match the same day. Keith’s father, Emperor Zarkon, had agreed immediately. Anything to make use of the disappointment in the family.

Keith hadn’t seen Takashi since that day, it had been six years now. He wondered what kind of man he’d grown into. Not that it mattered.

Keith turned away from the fountain, he could the clatter of hooves coming from the stables. Prince Lance must have just arrived.

Keith entered on from the stable side. A few of the horses neighed as he walked past. He could see the Altean Prince. Keith knew them to be the same age, but the other boy looked to slightly taller. Galra were a naturally tall race, a trait Keith had not inherited. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore that observation as he settled back against a post to watch the Altean.

He was being greeted by the same beta who had come to meet Keith when he’d arrived yesterday.

“Welcome your Highness. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Samuel of House Holt. His Majesty has assigned your care to me, and my daughter,” Lord Samuel made a sweeping gesture towards a small woman to his left, “Lady Kathrine.”

“Welcome your Highness,” a small lady in green said, giving a less than perfect curtsy. The Altean prince ignored this and bowed his head in acknowledgement, whilst giving her a beautiful smile. Keith’s own lips quirked up at the sight.

“A pleasure to meet you my Lord, my Lady, I am most pleased to be here,” Prince Lance said, sounding strangely genuine.

“At least one of us is,” Keith spoke before even realising that he’s opened his mouth. He cursed himself, and then stepped out from the shadow of the stables.

“I was wondering what kind of omega I’d be sharing my mate with. You aren’t what I expected,” Keith added so the Altean Prince could identify who had spoken.

“Prince Keith, what a pleasant surprise,” Prince Lance huffed back, no longer smiling. Clearly, Keith had said something to offend the other prince. He wasn’t surprised, he managed to do that a lot. 

He could fix this, a joke, or showing some kind of comradery would help, “I thought I would come meet my fellow whore.”

“Whore?!” Prince Lance shrieked, which confused Keith. He couldn’t understand what the other Prince was taking offence at.

“Yes, what word would you use?” Keith asked, letting out a breath of annoyance.

Prince Lance’s glower darkened, and he squared up to Keith before saying, “I came here to marry the King, and I have no intention of being unfaithful. What you do is your business.”

Keith was always ready for a fight, but this was a bad time. Begrudgingly, he tried to back off.

“I have no intention of sharing a bed with anyone,” he spat out, making his intention not to sleep with the King, or anyone, clear.

“Your highness’,” the elderly beta interrupted, “my apologies, but we are short on time. We should move the temple. We don’t want to keep the King waiting.”

Inside his mind, Keith snorted, but kept his face in a state of neutral annoyance. The Altean prince looked embarrassed, likely because he should have arrived yesterday, the same Keith. In Keith’s opinion, there was no need to feel that way, he had travelled across two countries for a ceremony that would never happen.

“Yes, we should get going. Lead the way,” the altean prince said.

The elder Holt gave him a kind smile out stretched out a hand indicating away from the both of them, “this way, please.”

Both the princes follow the elder and younger Holts through the stables, to the exit situated on the other side. Near the open gate waited a pure white carriage. It almost shone in contrast to its black surroundings.

Prince Lance grinned at the sight of it, and Keith supressed an urge to roll his eyes at it as the altean prince practically jumped into it.

Some movement from across the yard caught Keith’s eye, he spotted one of his guards. The man was soaked through with his sword drawn and hanging loosely at his side. Keith smiled involuntarily as he wondered if he’d used the fountain to wash off the Kings blood.

The guard gave him a quick nod. Everything had gone to plan then.

“Your Highness?” the smaller Holt asked. Keith’s eyes flicked to her, she was standing by the open carriage door. They were all waiting to him.

He smiled broadly at her, “yes, we need to get this ceremony started.” Then he stepped into the waiting carriage, and settled himself next to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on all the chapters will be from Shiro's perspective and we'll get into the real story! These past two chapters were a bit of background and setting up.  
> This one was meant to be out aaaages ago, but life got in the way.


End file.
